


Over the Hills and Everywhere

by chewysugar



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Drabble, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Cas isn't good with technology, but he's a pro in another department.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559248
Kudos: 26





	Over the Hills and Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my 2019 Advent Calendar! This is a convoluted game I'm playing where I pick a fandom and prompt via online generator and pair it with a randomly selected song from my Christmas playlist, then unleash it upon the unsuspecting public! 
> 
> Today's fandom: Supernatural  
> Today's prompt: Oral sex  
> Today's song: Go Tell It on the Mountain by Little Big Town

Dean doesn’t know which is more sacrilegious—the fact that an angel is going down on him, that said angel is doing so the week before Christmas, or that they’re making a little video of the event as a couple’s present to each other. Either way, he doesn’t much care. Rational thought and angelic blowjobs don’t exactly make a match made in…well, heaven. 

“Oh yeah,” he sighs as Cas takes him to the root. “That’s great, baby. That’s so fucking great.” Given that his angel happens to be a well-mannered thing, Cas doesn’t reply. He knows better than to talk with his mouthful. 

Pulling his eyes out from the locked room in the back of his skull, Dean looks across the floor to the computer desk. The open window shows the image full-view: Dean, on the edge of the bed in his ugly holiday sweater and no pants. He’s turned to the side just enough so that he and Cas can both see what’s happening below the waist—Cas bobbing his head up and down, choking on Dean’s hog. They’ll be able to see the steely length later—maybe watch this little scenelet on Christmas morning if Cas doesn’t find it too profane. 

Something blinks on the corner of the screen. Dean peers at it through the fog of insane lust. Cas takes his balls in hand, rolling them like the precious family jewel’s they are. 

“C-Cas?” Dean gasps, curling his fingers in the angel’s hair. “What did...oh shit...” It all clicks together about the same second he feels the ache in his nuts go off like a coiled spring. 

His featherbrain has never been good with technology. Hell, Dean himself isn’t on the up and up with gadgets and gizmos on the best of days. But even he knows the difference between recording a video on a MacBook and entering into a video call with the group chat over Skype. 

His eyes widen as he realizes that people have been watching. It should be horrifying—he should stop this whole thing, slam the laptop shut and possibly burn the hard drive. But the damage has been done, so to speak. And he ain’t fool enough to put the brakes on what has been a Grade A plus blowjob. 

“Ah, fuck me.” His hips cant upwards. The head of his cock brushes against the roof of Cas’s mouth. His balls unload, ropes of hot cum splattering over his angel’s hot, practiced tongue. And, like a porn star, Cas drinks it all down. He backs off, wipes his lips, and smiles softly at Dean. How is that someone who can give such stellar head can’t wrap his mind around the invention of the computer?

“Did you enjoy that, Dean?”

Dean sighs, and looks into the camera at the top of the Mac. 

“Hell yeah…” He’s not about to spill the beans. Cas just didn’t know. Besides, it isn’t like Dean hasn’t busted a nut on camera before. In the good old days, he did a lot of things for a spot of cash. 

He stands, prowls to the computer, making sure to keep his junk center focus. Might as well give the onlookers the full show of trauma. He kills the camera, and closes the lid. 

A second later, his phone buzzes. Narrowing his eyes, he answers, smirking when sees a message from Sam. 

— _Nice show. Proud of yourself_?

Dean glances back at Cas, now sitting on the end of the bed with a puppy dog smile. 

His thumb moves swiftly over the screen. 

— _Not as proud as I am of my man_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took a beloved religious song and applied porn to it. I'm going to burn in Hell. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudo, comment or bookmark if you feel the need!


End file.
